


Lost

by zarahjoyce



Category: Super Sentai - Fandom, Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters, Tokusatsu
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7959064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarahjoyce/pseuds/zarahjoyce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-series. Based on the prompt, "About what Hiromu does after the series ends."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

Really, it all started when Hiromu unprecedentedly and unexpectedly showed up in front of Yoko's school one afternoon.  
  
She was chatting with her classmates Rin and Misa on the way out of their classroom about how difficult the exam was (it was all Usada's fault, since the things he made her study didn't come up in the test! _stupid idiot!_ ) when she spotted him tossing his helmet up and in between his hands, apparently waiting for someone.  
  
There was definitely no mistaking that spiky hair. She could tell it was him even when she could only see the back of his head from where she stood. She choked on the words she'd been saying, but she did manage to utter a single name: "--Hiromu?"  
  
He turned quickly, tossed his helmet up in the air one more time, before tossing it directly at her and flashing a very quick smile. "There you are," he said simply. "Hop on. We're leaving."  
  
"--Eh?" Yoko took a step forward, completely forgetting about her friends who suddenly lapsed into silence. This was not-- what was he doing here? She hadn't seen him in quite a while - almost a year, come to think of it - and _now--_  
  
Suddenly she was gripping his helmet tightly, aware of the pounding in her chest. "What's the matter? Is there trouble--?" Hiromu wouldn't do this without reason, after all. Did Ryuu-san call him? Could Enter be alive again? Did they find a way to retrieve Jin-san...?  
  
So many possibilities there were, and only he could confirm which of them brought him to her school. " _Hiromu--!_ "  
  
But he only regarded her with a blank, questioning look. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Yoko was about to tell him the very obvious answer - he couldn't be here without some sort of trouble brewing somewhere which needed the Gobusters' presence, could he? - but then she felt someone elbow her from the side and it was her classmate Rin and she was grinning mischievously at her. "We'll go ahead, Yoko-chan," she said with a wink before practically dragging a giggling Misa with her, who was shooting Hiromu backward glances every now and then.  
  
Hiromu then crossed his arms, watching as the girls disappeared from view. Then, "Friends of yours?"  
  
But Yoko had had enough. She stomped her foot and declared, "You didn't answer my question, Hiromu!"  
  
"That's because it's a stupid question," he said easily - _infuriatingly_. "If there _was_ trouble, do you really think I'll wait until your class is over before coming to get you?" He crossed his arms, raised his brows at her.  
  
\--wait, that was true. Yoko felt heat rising up to her cheeks because what he said made sense, as always. But she wouldn't admit that to him out loud. "Where's Usada?" And, more importantly-- "Where's _Nick_?"  
  
Hiromu had just finished boarding his motorcycle - his very black, very standard, very ordinary-looking motorcycle - when she asked that question. "They're getting updates," he said. "I brought them to Ryuu-san's lab, and he told me to get you so we can all meet there. Apparently Gorisaki's making dinner." He pointed at her bag - the one she had to let go of so she could catch his stupid helmet - and said, "Don't forget to pick up your bag. Come on." He took an extra helmet from the side and placed it on his head.  
  
Ugh, two minutes alone with him and Yoko already wanted to kill him. _This_ was what she didn't miss about Hiromu! "--don't tell me what to do! _Of course_ I'll remember to pick up my bag!" Quickly, she placed the helmet on and climbed behind him on his bike, and soon they were off.  
  
...a few moments later, and they had to return to that spot because Yoko did, in fact, forget to pick up her bag.  
  
Of course, _that_ was Hiromu's fault.  
  
_Stupid Hiromu!_  
  
-  
  
And then it happened _again_ , just two days after that first time.  
  
Yoko had never felt more exhausted in her life. All her strenuous training on fighting and weapon handling and deleting enemies couldn't quite compare to this! A whole day of taking exams... that was just beyond cruel. No kid should ever be put up to this! A part of her wanted to curse Ryuu-san for making her enter school. Really, shouldn't he know better than to subject her to this kind of torture?  
  
Suddenly there was a weakening in her knees that quickly spread out to her limbs and belatedly Yoko realized she hadn't actually eaten anything sweet today because eating while in class was forbidden and, _oh--_  
  
"--Rin-san!" she managed to croak out, before--  
  
\--a pair of arms suddenly, seemingly appeared out of nowhere to hold her steady, and still it was difficult because she was so weak and--  
  
"Do you have chocolate?" Hiromu asked from beside her.  
  
_What's he doing here?_ But that question could wait. Yoko's head lolled, found solid support on his shoulder. "It's-- in my bag--"  
  
"Yoko-chan!" Rin and Misa both wore confused and worried looks on their faces as they rushed to her side.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Is she okay?"  
  
"She will be." Hiromu nodded at Misa, then at Rin. "It's okay. I'll take care of her. You can leave now."  
  
"I'm sorry," Yoko mumbled, trying to summon enough energy to at least smile at her friends. "It's just-- I'm-- I'll-- try to catch up with you tomorrow--" And then even speaking became burdensome, and she bit her lip.  
  
Rin nodded, then pulled Misa with her.  
  
Hiromu all but dragged Yoko with him to his bike. "Stupid," he told her sternly as he rummaged through her bag for her candy. She'd tell him to hurry and shut up, if she could. "Shouldn't you know better than allowing your weakness to manifest in your school?" He then drew a chocolate bar from one of the pockets, tore the pack open and handed it to her. "What if it happened while I wasn't here? What will you do, then?"  
  
Yoko took a big bite out of the chocolate, feeling her energy returning to her almost as soon as the sugar coated her tongue. "I didn't _mean_ to," she said when she could speak again, and chewed almost petulantly. "I just didn't have time to do it earlier. You don't know how hard school is!"  
  
Hiromu then chuckled at her. "Of course I do," he said - then, almost reluctantly patted her head. "I went to school too, remember?"  
  
Yoko pouted, swatted his hand away. It was _weird_ , that sign of affection Ryuu-san usually showed her coming from Hiromu, of all people. "Why are you here again?"  
  
"Same as last time," he said, handing her a helmet after she's finished her chocolate. "Hop on."  
  
-  
  
The third time it happened, Yoko couldn't quite keep herself from asking him how come he didn't show himself to any of them for an entire freakin' _year._ After all, she already knew about the series of tests Ryuu-san was doing on the Buddyroids, so she didn't need to ask Hiromu why he kept showing up in her school to fetch her using his borrowed motorcycle.  
  
But it didn't mean she didn't have other questions she wanted to throw at him.  
  
"Even Rika-san didn't know where you were," she accused him, just as she boarded his motorcycle behind him. "And she's your _sister!_ "  
  
"That's because I didn't tell her anything," Hiromu replied. "Just assured her that I was safe, and that Nick's with me."  
  
"But _why_?" Yoko persisted. "Why did you even leave?"  
  
He was quiet for a moment, contemplating as he tossed his helmet up in the air. Then, "Have you thought about what you'll do after you finished your schooling?"  
  
"--what does _that_ have to do with anything?"  
  
Hiromu glanced back at her and smirked. "I'm guessing that's a no," he said.  
  
Yoko became indignant. "You're wrong. Of course I know what I'm going to do!" Except she _didn't_ , but he didn't need to know that. "But I won't tell you because... because it's a surprise!"  
  
_That_ got him to chuckle. "It's okay. You still have some time to think about it," he said gently. "I guess that's something I don't have."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
He tossed his helmet up. "I'm done with schooling, after all. Vaglass has been defeated. Enetron reserves are plenty, and there's no imminent threat that will warrant the need for any of us to be deployed." Another toss, and he said, quietly, "Maybe I'm just looking for a purpose. I thought I'll find it somewhere else."  
  
\--well, that was quite unexpected. Yoko never expected Hiromu to be _lost_. He'd always seem so composed, so sure of himself. But, in a way it made perfect sense. Now, in this new chapter of their lives most of them have something to focus their mind on - Yoko had her school, Ryuu-san had his work - Even Juicy had found himself a spot to look for the perfect beetles! - but Hiromu...?  
  
A part of her regretted asking him, especially when it didn't seem as though he was open on sharing the thought with _anyone._  
  
Awkwardly, she patted his shoulder and said, "You never know, Hiromu. Maybe you'll find your purpose _here_ , with us. Maybe that's why you never found it anywhere else."  
  
"...Yeah, maybe," he said, after a second or two.  
  
-  
  
"So! What's his name?"  
  
Yoko had just managed to tear open her wafer's wrapper when the question was unceremoniously thrown her way. "What? What's whose name?"  
  
"Don't play coy, Yoko-chan! Of course you know who we're talking about!"  
  
\--except she really didn't. Yoko glanced at Misa at Rin as they sat in front of her and they were both smiling largely and suddenly Yoko had a funny feeling in her stomach because she had no idea what was going on here but it seemed like they thought she _did_. "Um--"  
  
"I think he's really cute," Misa said as she started to dig into her own meal. "He looks older than you. He's older than you, right?"  
  
"Is he working already? Or maybe he's in his last year of college? He doesn't look _too_ old, Misa-chan. Unless he just looks young for his age?"  
  
"The bike looks expensive, Rin-san. My older brother has that and he had to save for a long time before he got to buy one. Yoko-chan, is he rich? You're lucky if he's rich!"  
  
"I think Yoko-chan's lucky even if he doesn't turn out to be rich. Just the thought of having someone like that... Mou! You never said anything about him! I never thought-- how come you already have one and _I_ don't?"  
  
Yoko slammed her palms on their table, startling the other girls around them. Not that she cared about that right now - and apparently Misa and Rin didn't, too, as neither did so much as blink right back. " _What_ are you two talking about?"  
  
"Your boyfriend, silly!" Rin said, snatching the wafers in Yoko's hand and popping them in her mouth before she could get them back.  
  
...not that she could, after hearing Rin's words. "--my _what!_ "  
  
"You know, the one who's always coming for you?" Misa pointed at Yoko with her fork. "He's your boyfriend, isn't he? He's _really_ cute. If you're not dating him then--"  
  
Yoko was so aghast at what she's hearing that a part of her was almost hysterical when she proclaimed, "Hiromu's _not_ my boyfriend! _What are you two talking about?_ " Just the mere thought of-- _Hiromu--_  
  
No!  
  
_Absolutely_ not!  
  
Absolutely, certainly, definitely not!  
  
And, just in case she hadn't made it clear: "He's not my boyfriend!"  
  
"--yet?" Rin said, grinning again.  
  
" _No!_ " What did that even mean, anyway?  
  
"Then how come he's always picking you up?"  
  
...there was just no honest answer to that that wouldn't make Yoko sound like mad. Or at least, the answer she had really wouldn't make her seem like normal, _regular_ girl Usami Yoko from Southern Tokyo, which was the facade she'd been wearing ever since she entered this school. Yoko bit her lip, trying to think fast.  
  
"Well we-- visited this other, um... this other friend we have, and there was... we were having some things fixed and-- we had dinner, but it's not just Hiromu and I! We have this other friend, like our older brother, and, and three others--" Well, that sounded stupid. But Yoko went on, "It's all perfectly normal - really!"  
  
Misa sighed and said, "You don't have to lie, Yoko-chan! If you two went out on dates then just _say_ so."  
  
"But we weren't--!"  
  
"Besides, a cute boy coming for you is loads better than that weird yellow robot _thing_ I sometimes see you with. What _is_ that anyway? Some kind of toy?" Rin wrinkled her nose in disgust. "You're too old for toys, Yoko-chan."  
  
_Usada's none of your business!_ Yoko brought her hands to her lap and clenched her hands on her skirt, trying to control her anger. She couldn't _really_ say what she wanted, because she was aware that she couldn't risk making enemies out of her friends.  
  
Besides, Rin only meant well, despite being extremely nosy.  
  
"Ah, I got it! Rin-san, maybe that toy's a gift from Yoko-chan's boyfriend!" Misa was nearly giddy with delight at that realization.  
  
And then Rin was also sharing the excitement. "Oh! Did he give it to you during your anniversary?"  
  
And then there was that ringing in her ears again and, just--  
  
" _Hiromu's not my boyfriend!_ "  
  
Stupid Hiromu!  
  
Really, this was all his fault!


End file.
